1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-luminous display apparatus, a light emission condition control apparatus, a light emission condition control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL display apparatus is superior not only in the wide view angle characteristic, the high response speed, the wide color reproduction range and the high contrast but also in that it allows a display panel itself to be formed with a small thickness. Thanks to the advantages mentioned, an organic EL display apparatus draws attention as the most promising candidate for a next-generation flat panel display apparatus.
However, in order to use an organic EL display apparatus in audio-visual applications of a television program, it is necessary to further improve the light emission characteristic of light emitting elements.
However, a very long time and massive expenditures are consumed for the development of an organic EL element which is used to form a display element, particularly for the development of a material for an organic EL element. Therefore, a method of improving the driving method for an organic EL element to improve the life of the organic EL element is demanded.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-17826 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a method of detecting a variation amount of a driving voltage for a light emitting element and controlling a constant current driving signal in response to the variation amount.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150110 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a method of applying a reverse bias to an organic EL element while the organic EL element does not emit light so that the organic EL element may not be deteriorated.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-169509 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 3) discloses a method of positively discharging a charge held in a capacitor of a pixel circuit to suppress unnecessary light emission time.